Loving You, Loving Me
by kandie rose
Summary: CaRWash Find out what happens when two people, a dating service and dinner come in contact One Shot


Title: Loving you, Loving Me

Author: Kendall

Rating: FRT

Classification: Angst, Romance

Content Warning: He-would-never-want-me-she-would-never-want-me flow that we all hate but makes a good plot :) oh God is it fluff :) but a good fluff never hurt anyone laughing like a madman

Spoilers: None

Pairing: CaRWash

Word Count: 1,844

Challenge Word: #8, touch

Summary: CaRWash Find out what happens when two people, a dating service and dinner come in contact One Shot

A/N: I was watching another commercial and thought of it, oh wow, twice in one night.

Ryan Wolfe couldn't believe he let her talk him into this. Calleigh Duquesne thought it would be a good idea if everyone from the lab put their names into an instant compatibility website, "Just for fun of course," she had explained. He never would have done it if had not been her. He could never say no to her, her deep green eyes, her soft blonde curls, her bright smile, Oh God did he love her smile. The way she smiled when she was truly happy, the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. He loved to listen to her laugh, the bubbly happiness about it that seemed to fill up the room. And her voice, that sweet southern drawl, that when she spoke, it filled his ears as well as his heart. He couldn't lie, Ryan loved everything about her, but she would never love him, she had loved Speed. She could never love anyone the same way again. But he still couldn't help trying to make her happy, he could never say no to her for fear it might upset her, it wasn't possible for him to upset her. He would admit he did things wrong and argued from time to time, but he always tried to fix it, for he could not bear the sight of her upset with him…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Calleigh Duquesne scratched her forehead; putting in the last of the information from her own online profile on the dating site that she had convinced everyone in the lab to join. Ryan had agreed with her most readily, that was one of the things she loved about him. She never thought she could love someone the way she had Tim, but she was developing a certain 'fondness' for the youngest member of the CSI team. She loved the way he was so usually calm and composed, but when he had strong emotions they _really_ showed. She loved the way that when he was embarrassed he would rub the back of his neck. She loved the playful back and forth flirting that went on between them; sometimes she wished it went beyond that. She loved the way that when she looked into his eyes she could practically see into his soul. Yes, his eyes told everything about him, the happy look his eyes had even when his body showed no signs of it, the angry look his eyes had when he saw the freshly decaying corpse, and the sparkle in his eye, the look of pure joy, when they put the man who did it behind bars. Yes, she loved to look into his eyes right after the interrogation that put the killer behind bars…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ryan, Ryan, it's almost a perfect match-you _have_ to meet this girl!" Calleigh giggled over his shoulder, sending chills down Ryan's spine, "Come on, please Ryan, for me, just one date…" "Okay I will, your wish is my command, Princess," Ryan breathed, turning his head to look into her face. He stared straight into her eyes, and she stared back, their eyes only inches apart. Calleigh's lips quivered slightly, she felt his warm breath on her lips, and she wanted to kiss him so badly. But, no, Ryan's eyes moved to her lips, but snapped shut, and he looked away like he was ashamed of what he had just thought. And he was ashamed; he had thought that maybe there could be something between him and Calleigh, that she had wanted to just kiss him in that moment, as he had. Calleigh was slightly disappointed she had not acted on her impulses and kissed him then and there, and now she might lose him to this almost perfect girl on the computer screen, and almost shed a tear, but she couldn't cry in front of him, couldn't let him know the way she truly felt. Giving him an encouraging squeeze on his shoulders and walked out of the room, wiping an eye with the tip of her finger…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 9 minutes later oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Calleigh logged onto the spare computer in the trace lab, checking her email; her eyes widened at the first email '96 Compatibility Match' the header stated. "Well Ryan is going on a date from this website, so I guess I will too," Calleigh thought to herself. Laying her head on her hands she muttered to herself, "This was the stupidest idea I ever had." Laying a hand on her shoulder Alexx asked concerned, "What was a stupid idea, honey?" Sighing Calleigh replied, "This whole dating website thing, now Ryan has a date with some random girl he met on it, and he'll think I'm a hypocrite if I don't go out with this guy," Pointing to the email on the screen, "but I don't really want him to go… Alexx, we almost kissed today!" "Oh, oh sweetheart, come here," Alexx wrapped her arms around Calleigh. "Alexx, I… I think I love him…" Calleigh cried into her shoulder. "Hey Cal, maybe you should give this guy online a chance, find out who it is, maybe it'll get your mind off Ryan for a bit," Alexx soothed the crying Calleigh, stroking her hair, and leading her toward the bathroom with a tube of mascara and some make-up remover, "Come on now, honey, lets go fix your make-up…"

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Calleigh couldn't believe she had let her guard down and cried over a guy, especially Ryan, "God I'm so stupid," she thought, furiously re-applying her make-up. She had to IM her mystery guy to make plans for her date. Alexx was right as always, she needed to get her mind off of Ryan, and this was the best way. She sighed and exited the bathroom, nearly running into, who could have guessed: Ryan. "Calleigh, Cal, are you okay? -your eyes look all red." Blushing and wiping at her left eye, "No Ryan I'm fine, it's just these new contacts…" Ryan rubbed the back of his neck and furrowed his brows at her, "Umm, Calleigh… you don't wear contacts." "Damn…" she sighed and slammed her fist into the wall, "Uhh, maybe it's this new mascara." "Cal, have you been crying?" Ryan asked concerned, placing a hand on her cheek. Calleigh turned away from his hand, "No, no it's just…" "Hey, come here," Ryan wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, pulling her into a much-needed hug. "Really Ryan, I'm fine, it was nothing, I was just…" She really enjoyed being in his arms, feeling his touch. Ryan stroked her hair, sending a chill up her spine "Hush, hush just let me…" "I… uh… I need to go…" She pushed away from Ryan, blushing, and hurrying down the hall and back to her waiting computer, where she set up plans to meet her mystery date at 7:30 at Della Luca's Italian Diner. She told him she would be wearing a red dress with stiletto heels, Ryan's favorite color was red. God, she needed to stop thinking about him…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Calleigh swung her leg out of the cab, balancing her weight on the skinny heel of her stiletto. "Thank you," She said to the cabbie driver, handing him a 20, "Keep the change." Calleigh walked over to a fountain in the middle of the square, and sat on the edge tentatively. She had no idea how she was going to find this guy. Calleigh was biting the tip of her finger and looking around for her prospective date. "Oh my God, are you joking me?" She heard a familiar voice say from her right side, and turned slowly, to find a familiar face sitting next to her. "Ryan what are you doing here?" She asked laying a hand on his thigh, that familiar sparkle in her eye, "Wait you're not…" laughing her bubbly laugh. "Well, you _did_ say you were going to wear a red dress and stilettos," Ryan laughed, "Well maybe I should… drive you home or something…" Standing up and taking his hand, "Well we're already here so… why don't you buy me a drink, and maybe some dinner?" She smiled deviously, pulling him toward the restaurant. "Oh, why not," Ryan let her pull him towards the revolving doors, and though they didn't know it just yet, they were already going in too deep to turn back…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ryan ordered another round of drinks for him and Calleigh. They had already been here for two hours. He had, as she suggested, bought her dinner and drinks, and they had some pretty interesting conversations. They talked about how everyone seemed to dye their hair blonde, the worst crime scene they have ever seen, the size of the average condom, and how Calleigh seemed to always know the moments when Natalia would steal, what she thought were discreet looks at Ryan when he was standing in her lab, or when she was trotting around a crime scene. Ryan thought she sounded slightly jealous when she talked about Natalia, and he smiled wryly at her, "Now, you're not jealous, are you Miss Duquesne?" Playfully slapping his arm, "I am _not_ jealous of Natalia, besides you don't even like her," Her green eyes boring into him as if to discover the truth. "No, no it's not her, I don't like her like that," Ryan said, laughing lightly. Calleigh laid her hand down on top of his, still staring straight into his eyes. She felt Ryan flip his hand and grab hers, running soft circles on it with his thumb. "Calleigh… I…" he breathed on her lips, just inches away from his own. "Ryan…" she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment, "You talk far too much." "Cal," he started, but was cut off by her capturing his lips with her own. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, sliding her chair closer to him with her foot and laying her leg across his knees. He gasped in shock at first but then regained his composure, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other going up to rest on her cheek. The kiss started out sweet and innocent, but soon turned into passionate and longing. She pulled away, but he held onto her bottom lip, "Calleigh…" he whispered against her lip, "Don't go… I love you…" Calleigh gasped, a single tear escaping her eye, falling onto Ryan's cheek. He looked into her eyes and saw the sparkle and look in them, which she reserved only for him. "I…I love you too Ryan, I love you so much," She kissed him lightly, smiling, "Let's finish this at your house," "Now there's an idea I really like," He laughed, gathering her up in his arms, kissing her down her jaw line…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N: well I'll let your imaginations wander from here :) heh heh tell me whatcha think… I'm a little nervous posting this, but well here it goes :) BTW I warned it was a little fluffy lollz Dedicated to my BFFE ANDIEz and her fluffy mind, she loves a good fluff heh I 3 u for your support Andrea.


End file.
